Mon ami Leatherhead
by Saluzozette
Summary: Donnie fixa un regard scrutateur sur son frère. Qu'avait-il dit ? Pensait-il vraiment ce que Donatello redoutait ? "Mikey pense qu'il n'est pas bon de faire partit de ses amis" déclara-t-il. "Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, vous ! Hurla Michelangelo. Vos amis n'ont JAMAIS de problèmes !"


**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec cette petite scène qui, je trouve, manque à la série. **

**Je me base sur la série 2012 et l'épisode numéro douze je crois, là où Leatherhead se sacrifie pour sauver nos tortues préférée. J'ai juste introduit Casey qui n'est pas dans cette série pour l'instant (j'espère vraiment qu'ils vont l'y mettre) parce que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et que j'avais besoin de lui =p Voilà. Sinon considérez que le reste correspond à la série.**

**Oh, oui, et mon Michelangelo est un peu différent de comment on le voit d'habitude. J'en avait marre de ne voir en lui que l'éternel pleurnicheur, je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça, bien au contraire. Mais je vous laisse découvrir ma version de lui =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

« Leatherhead, non ! »

Le cri de Michelangelo fut bien inutile, car après un dernier regard pour ses amis, le grand crocodile bascula dans la boule d'énergie dégagée par le portail, entrainant son adversaire avec lui. Il y eut une explosion de lumière qui éjecta les ninjas sur plusieurs mètres, puis plus rien. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, les deux combattants avaient disparut.

« Leatherhead… J'arrive pas y croire, murmura Mikey. Il est parti ?

- On ferait bien de quitter les lieux, nous aussi, ordonna Léo.

- On ne peut pas juste partir comme ça ! Protesta Donnie. Ce portail pourrait faire apparaître quelque chose de plus dangereux encore ! Il faut qu'on le détruise. »

L'élan héroïque de Donatello fut coupé court quand une dizaine de Kraang émergèrent de l'ascenseur, armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Euh… Peut-être plus tard. » Répondit Léonardo en bondissant vers leur sortie de secours.

Aucun de ses frères ne protesta et ils se précipitèrent tous vers le trou qu'avait fait le géant de pierre dans le mur. Les Kraang se mirent à leur tirer dessus. Le Leader sortit un grappin et visa le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

« On reviendra. » Promit-il en attrapant la corde.

L'un après l'autre, les tortues se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au toit. Michelangelo négocia mal sa réception et s'étala de tout son long à l'arrivée. Raphaël eut un ricanement narquois tandis que Léo tranchait la corde du grappin.

« Tu viens de ruiner ta sortie, se moqua le ninja au bandana rouge en aidant son frère à se redresser. C'était classe, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Fous-moi la paix, répondit Mikey en dégageant vivement son bras. Faut qu'on bouge d'ici. »

Étonné que ce soit Michelangelo et non Léonardo qui fasse cette remarque, Raph oublia de répondre. Il suivit plutôt le mouvement et les quatre tortues se fondirent dans le noir.

Ils couraient en silence, chose plutôt inhabituelle. Donatello ne pouvait pas quitter le dos de Mikey des yeux, inquiet pour son frère. Après tout, son ami venait de disparaître, non ? Le jeune ninja au bandana orange était anormalement calme, anormalement maladroit. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne profitait pas de chaque saut pour faire un salto, ne prenait pas exprès les chemins les plus acrobatiques, et surtout, ne débitait pas le flot continu de parole auquel ses frères étaient habitués. Non, il ne disait pas un mot, prenait les chemins les plus rapides et courrait comme s'il fuyait quelque chose.

Lorsque le pied de Michelangelo se prit par inadvertance dans une antenne parabolique et qu'il échoua à se réceptionner en touchant le sol, Léonardo et Raphaël comprirent également que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leur jeune frère avait normalement une capacité étonnante à toujours atterrir sur ses pieds. Or ici, il laissa son épaule heurter la pierre en premier et roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser, face contre terre. Ses aînés le rejoignirent alors qu'il se mettait à genoux et Léonardo s'approcha, un air vraiment navré sur le visage.

« Mikey… Je suis désolé pour Leatherhead.

- C'est bon, répondit le plus jeune sans lui jeter un regard.

- On sait qu'il était ton ami, déclara Donatello en s'approchant à son tour. Mais il a fait son choix. Il est…

- C'est bon ! S'exclama Michelangelo qui s'était redressé, toujours sans regarder ses frères. Je vais bien, pas la peine de pleurer sur mon sort ! »

Au contraire, lorsque le benjamin de la fratrie s'énervait, c'était signe que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Son ami venait de se sacrifier pour empêcher un monstre de la dimension X de débarquer dans leur monde. Mikey prit son élan pour repartir, mais Raph l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Protesta-t-il en forçant son frère à leur faire face. Ce n'est tout de même pas de notre faute ! »

Les trois aînés furent choqués par ce qu'ils virent sur le visage de Michelangelo. Ses pupilles, habituellement si grandes qu'on pouvait y voir son reflet, étaient à cet instant réduites à deux minuscules points bleus au milieu du blanc de ses yeux. Raphaël, Léonardo et Donatello pouvaient y lire de la douleur, de la colère et même du remords. Jamais ils n'avaient vu ce masque de mauvaises émotions sur le visage du jeune ninja.

« Mikey, soupira Léo. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais tu dois…

- Tu comprends ? »

La voix de Michelangelo était glaciale. D'un geste brusque, il dégagea son épaule de la poigne de Raphaël et eut un ricanement narquois.

« Oh, je vous en pris, arrêtons de faire dans le pathétique. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

- Notre pitié ? Protesta Donatello. Mikey, on n'a pas pitié de toi ! On est triste pour toi !

- Arrête de mentir ! Aboya le ninja au bandana orange. Vous en avez absolument rien à faire de ce qui est arrivé à Leatherhead ! Il vous terrifiait tous ! Ne faites pas semblant de compatir !

- De toute façon, il n'est pas mort, ton ami ! S'exclama Raphaël On trouvera un moyen de le faire revenir, il ne faut pas t'en faire. »

Le but de Raph était sans doute de rassurer son frère, mais cela ne fonctionna pas du tout. Au contraire, la colère de Michelangelo sembla décupler.

« Que je ne m'en fasse pas ?! Hurla-t-il. Alors qu'il est aux mains des Kraang ?! Comment réagirais-tu si Casey était à sa place ?!

- Leatherhead est autrement plus costaud que Casey ! S'écria le ninja au bandana rouge en s'énervant. Il a déjà fait face à cette situation et a réussit à s'échapper ! Je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui.

- Evidemment puisque tu t'en fiches complètement !

- Mikey… Tenta de l'arrêter Léo.

- Mais je peux comprendre en même temps, continua de tempêter le plus jeune. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, vous, puisque vos amis n'ont JAMAIS de problèmes ! »

Cette fois, ce fut à Donatello de s'énerver.

« Tu trouves que les problèmes d'April sont négligeables, peut-être ? S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de son cadet.

- April est aussi mon amie ! Et elle A des problèmes ! »

Une lumière se fit brusquement dans l'esprit du scientifique qui fixa un regard scrutateur sur son frère. Que venait-il de dire ? Pensait-il vraiment ce que Donnie redoutait ?

« On a tous des problèmes, trancha Léonardo s'en remarquer quoi que ce soit. Leatherhead a agi de son plein gré.

- Oui, enchaina Raphaël d'un ton colérique. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux nous reprocher !

- Mais je ne… Tu… Balbutia Michelangelo avant de poser ses mains sur sa tête. Raaah ! Vous ne comprenez rien !

- J'ai peur de comprendre, au contraire, déclara gravement Donnie. Mikey, Leatherhead a fait ça pour nous permettre de nous échapper. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Michelangelo ne répondit pas et les deux aînés échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils ne comprenaient plus ce qu'il se passait.

« Mikey ! S'exclama Donatello d'une voix à présent pressante. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

- J'ai rien fait du tout, tu veux dire, marmonna la jeune tortue en tournant le dos à ses frères.

- Attends, tu penses que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la situation de Leatherhead ? Demanda Léonardo, l'air de ne pas en revenir.

- Mikey pense qu'il n'est pas bon de faire partie de ses amis, expliqua Donnie d'un ton désolé.

- Alors ça, c'est sans doute la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue, déclara Raphaël.

- Vraiment ? »

Hors de lui, Michelangelo fit volte-face pour affronter son frère. Tout son corps irradiait de colère, mais c'étaient de profonds remords que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

« Dogpound ! S'exclama-t-il. Il s'est peut-être moqué de moi, mais je le considérais vraiment comme un ami. Et tu as vu ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Ce gars est un salop finit ! Et ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il a la tête qu'il a maintenant.

- April ! Continua Mikey sans prendre en compte la protestation de Léonardo. Son père est toujours retenu par les Kraang et c'est uniquement de ma faute, vous ne pouvez pas le nier ! Et maintenant, Leatherhead qui se livre aux extra-terrestres pour sauver notre peau ?

- Pour le père d'April, je veux bien admettre, déclara Donatello. Mais pour les autres, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui leur arrive !

- C'étaient mes amis ! »

Le hurlement de Michelangelo prit ses frères au dépourvu. Que leur benjamin s'énerve était déjà un événement, mais qu'il s'énerve autant était une grande première. Lorsque Mikey se précipita vers lui, Raphaël crut vraiment qu'ils allaient se battre. Mais le ninja au bandana orange se contenta de frapper le mur avec une telle violence qu'on entendit ses os craquer. Et un coup en entrainant un autre, Michelangelo se trouva incapable de s'arrêter. Il hurla de nouveau en donnant un coup de pied sur une bouche d'aération et de nouveau en effectuant un back flip qui fit longuement raisonner la plaque de métal sous ses pieds.

Ses frères ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'observer la scène, redoutant l'instant où les habitants de l'immeuble débarqueraient sur le toit. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Mikey dans un tel état. Même ses ennemis, la jeune tortue ne les frappaient pas avec autant de conviction. Ses trois aînés sentaient que s'ils s'étaient retrouvés sous ses coups à cet instant précis, ils ne s'en seraient sans doute pas sortit indemnes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils virent Michelangelo commencer à s'en prendre à lui-même qu'ils décidèrent d'intervenir.

Le jeune ninja s'acharnait sur un mur, peu inquiet des dégâts que subissaient ses poings. Ses phalanges étaient en sang, mais cela ne semblait absolument pas l'inquiéter. Donatello le tira vivement en arrière.

« Arrête Mikey ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu vas te faire mal !

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla Michelangelo en s'éloignant d'un bond. Lâche-moi ! »

Il se jeta sur un bloc de métal et commença à enchainer les coups de pied. Ses frères grimaçaient non seulement au bruit qu'il faisait, mais également et surtout à la douleur que devaient entrainer ces coups. Finalement, Raphaël intervint et le frappa à son tour pour qu'il cesse. Mikey fut éjecté vers le centre du toit, là où il ne pouvait taper sur rien. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'avait rien à portée de main, ce fut le sol qui dût subir sa colère. D'abord ses poings puis finalement son front vinrent frapper violemment la pierre. Léonardo commença à s'affoler. Et si c'était une crise de nerfs que leur faisait son frère ?

« Mais enfin Mikey, arrête ! S'écria-t-il en lui tombant sur le dos, bloquant ses mouvements. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Fous-moi la paix ! Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps !

- Tes mains et ton front sont en sang ! S'exclama Donnie en arrivant à leurs côtés. Pourquoi tu te fais du mal, comme ça !

- C'est peu de chose à côté de ce que va subir Leatherhead ! Rétorqua Mikey qui ruait toujours sous le corps de son frère aîné.

- Et tu crois que ça l'aidera ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Raphaël qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Tu crois que ça sert à quelque chose ?

- Non ! S'écria Michelangelo. Mais tout est de ma faute alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! »

Il cessa soudain de se débattre et fondit en larmes. La transition fut si brutale que ses frères eurent des réactions très variées. Les yeux de Raphaël s'écarquillèrent, Donatello resta bouche bée et Léonardo s'éloigna d'un bond, libérant son petit frère qui n'en profita pas.

Michelangelo ne pleurait jamais. Il pleurnichait, oui, mais ne pleurait pas. Ou du moins, pas en présence de ses aînés. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que ses frères voyaient de vraies larmes rouler sur ses joues. Raph, Donnie et Léo étaient très protecteurs vis-à-vis de Michelangelo, mais si peu habitués à le voir exprimer autre chose que de la joie ou de la malice qu'ils ne surent pas comment réagir.

Sur le sol, Mikey pleurait à gros sanglots. Ce n'était pas des larmes que l'on pouvait verser pour n'importe qu'elle raison qui inondaient son visage, c'était de pures larmes de chagrin. Celles que l'on verse lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un. Brusquement, les trois aînés se mirent à sa place, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite jusqu'ici. Raphaël se rendit compte qu'il aurait réagi exactement pareil et peut-être même plus violemment si ça avait été Casey à la place du crocodile. Donatello, lui, se sentit malade rien que d'imaginer April entre les mains des Kraang et Léonardo, bien qu'il sache Karai trop forte et trop roublarde pour se mettre dans une telle situation, sentit son cœur se serrer en se mettant à la place de son petit frère. C'est vrai, aucun des trois n'appréciait réellement Leatherhead. Au fond, même s'ils compatissaient à ce qui lui arrivait et espéraient sincèrement qu'il s'en sortirait, ils ne se sentaient pas plus touchés que ça par son départ. Mais voilà. Le crocodile géant était l'ami de Michelangelo. Son seul ami. Et lorsque l'on perd son seul ami, on ne peut pas agir comme si de rien n'était.

Maladroitement, Léonardo s'approcha de son benjamin. Il savait comment gérer un Mikey surexcité, il pouvait faire face à toutes les colères de Raph et était capable d'écouter Donnie pendant au moins cinq minutes lorsque celui-ci discourait sur un sujet qu'il trouvait passionnant. Mais comme réagir à présent ? Comment calmer les pleurs de son petit frère ? Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? Ou valait-il mieux, comme Raphaël, le laisser dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et parler ensuite ? La situation était tout à fait nouvelle pour Léo et lorsqu'il chercha l'aide de ses frères, il ne put que constater qu'elle l'était aussi pour eux.

« C'est de ma faute, sanglota soudain Mikey. Encore. Tout est toujours de ma faute…

- Mais non, protesta Donnie d'une voix incertaine. Tu n'y es pour rien…

- Peut-être, mais mes amis ont toujours des problèmes… Je ne veux plus avoir d'ami… »

Raphaël grimaça à cette dernière phrase car il savait que Michelangelo désirait précisément l'inverse. Au contraire de ses trois frères qui se satisfaisaient très bien de leur vie actuelle, le plus jeune rêvait d'une vie sociale florissante. Mikey n'avait jamais été un solitaire et si la présence de ses aînés le remplissait de joie, elle ne le comblait pas. C'était bien pour cela qu'il était allé voir Bradford, non ? Pour avoir un ami. Il s'était ensuite rendu compte qu'il s'était fait avoir et cela l'avait déjà terriblement affecté. Puis il avait rencontré Leatherhead et avait lié une profonde amitié avec lui. Et à présent…

Il semblait que Raphaël soit destiné à gérer les déboires sentimentaux de son petit frère. Car comme pour l'histoire de Chris Bradford, ce fut lui qui fit le premier geste. À ceci près que cette fois, il n'avait rien à dire qui puisse consoler Mikey. Lui qui n'était jamais à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments fut le premier surpris de se retrouver assit à côté de son benjamin pour le prendre dans ses bras. Léo et Donnie regardaient la scène, tout aussi étonnés. La première réaction de Michelangelo fut de se tendre et de repousser son frère. Il aimait les étreintes, mais uniquement celles qu'il donnait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être consolé et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Ça va, Raph, marmonna-t-il. Il faut juste…

- Tais-toi, ordonna son aîné que la gêne rendait brusque. Contente-toi d'évacuer. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. »

Ce qu'il voulait dire était que la réaction de Mikey était normale quoi qu'un peu excessive. Mais aussi doué qu'il l'était avec les mots, il ne réussit qu'à braquer son frère. Michelangelo le repoussa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci et Raphaël l'aurait laissé partir si Donnie n'était pas intervenu à son tour.

« Ce que veut dire Raph, c'est que tu ne dois pas avoir honte de pleurer. C'est normal dans ta situation. »

Du regard, le ninja au bandana rouge remercia son cadet. Léonardo s'accroupit à son tour près d'eux et posa une main compatissante sur le genou de Michelangelo.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Leatherhead, Mikey. Même si, tu as raison, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive une chose pareille.

- On trouvera un moyen de le faire revenir, déclara Donatello. On…

- Ça ne servira à rien. »

Les trois aînés observèrent leur frère dont les joues étaient de nouveau mouillées de larmes. Mais c'était devant son impuissance que Michelangelo déposait les armes à présent. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour sauver son ami.

« Quand on l'a rencontré, il n'était vivant que parce qu'il avait volé et caché la pile d'énergie. Mais maintenant… »

Mikey se replia sur lui-même en sanglotant, dévasté à l'idée que son ami soit sans doute déjà mort. Raphaël l'enveloppa dans ses bras, Léonardo resserra sa prise sur le genou de son frère et Donatello posa une main sur son coude.

Mais Michelangelo étant ce qu'il était, cela ne dura pas. La jeune tortue préférait consoler plutôt qu'être consolée. Il se voyait en remonteur de moral et pleurer devant ses frères, _dans les bras de ses frères_, lui était particulièrement pénible. Aussi se dégagea-t-il au bout de deux petites minutes, après avoir prit une grande inspiration.

« Okay, marmonna-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Okay… Ça va. Je vais mieux. »

Le sourire qu'il adressa à ses aînés était faux, terriblement contrefait, mais avait le mérite d'exister. Ni Donnie, ni Léo, ni Raph ne lui firent l'insulte de ne pas le voir. Ils savaient bien que Mikey mentait, que ça n'allait pas, que c'était à peine s'il se sentait mieux. Mais il faisait l'effort de sourire alors ses frères lui laisseraient le bénéfice du silence. Aucun mot ne serait mis sur la peine de Michelangelo. Il n'en existait de toute manière pas d'assez justes pour la décrire. Si Mikey voulait faire son deuil en solitaire, ses aînés ne l'en empêcheraient pas. Ils lui avaient au moins fait comprendre que s'il désirait parler, ils seraient des oreilles attentives.

« D'accord, acquiesça Léonardo tandis qu'ils se redressaient tous trois. Alors rentrons. Maître Splinter doit nous attendre. »

Ses frères hochèrent la tête et ils reprirent leur route en silence.

Ce soir-là, Michelangelo prit une décision grave. Puisque ceux qui avaient le malheur de se lier d'amitié avec lui semblaient tous en pâtir un jour ou l'autre, il ne chercherait plus à être ami avec qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas voir les gens qu'il aimait souffrir par sa faute. Parce qu'il était de toute évidence maudit, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque les problèmes ne tombaient pas sur ses amis, s'était lui qui provoquait les problèmes. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Mikey décida donc qu'il garderait dorénavant son amitié pour lui et surveillerait étroitement April et Casey. Il était hors de question que ces deux-là lui échappent, comme lui avait échappé Leatherhead. Il ne laisserait plus une telle chose arriver. Cela lui serait trop insupportable.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire à la fin, c'est ma seule rémunération. ;) À bientôt peut-être.**


End file.
